Question: Gabriela was assigned papers 22 through 53 for homework last week. If Gabriela read all of the papers she was assigned, how many papers did she read?
Explanation: Instead of counting papers 22 through 53, we can subtract 21 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 32. We see that Gabriela read 32 papers. Notice that she read 32 and not 31 papers.